Adult's Prescription
chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis "This is no place for children, little girl!!" With such an adult-like phrase, Keima presented himself like a prince upon the construction vehicle. Urara was surprised by his entrance. Keima knew that he couldn't use big words, since he needed to get what information he can get about the construction that shouldn't exist according to his memories. Since Urara has connections to the company in charge of the construction, he felt that he needed to befriend her. Urara replied that he was the childish one, not her. But Keima pridefully stated how he has gone to many places and how he knew about things Urara didn't. Urara tried to make a comeback, but she was lost at what to say. Looking from a gamer's perspective, there was nothing easier for Keima than catching a child trying to act like an adult. To conquer such as kid, money was one option, then also objects, but above most, experience surmounted all. For any child, a teacher or an upperclassman is the standard partner during a conquest. With the body of a child but the mind of an adult, Keima knew that he could expose his normal self around Urara now. He was also glad he showed the kiss scene to her, since it had worked to his advantage. Yanagi finally found the two children and warning them that the construction site was no place for children. Keima pulled Urara away, telling her that they should run away together. After entering the deeper part of the construction site, Keima and Urara hid from the adults who were searching for them. As the two crouched in hiding, Keima asked Urara what kind of person was Yanagi. Urara stated how she did not like Yanagi because she treated Urara like a complete child. She finally made a statement that Yanagi wouldn't even let her see her grandfather. Keima was interested in this last statement, but proceeded to carrying over a bucket full of dirt. He wanted to upset Yanagi as a prank, but Urara didn't want to upset her. Yet, Keima persuaded her that it would only trouble Yanagi a bit. Yanagi searched on a lower level of the construction site. And from above her, dirt began to drip onto her head. She wondered what it was, but abruptly, a whole shower of dirt came falling down, covering her in dirt. Urara and Keima who were above started running as Yanagi yelled out in madness. Urara was especially delighted by this prank. On a higher floor, Keima asked if Urara's family was working on the construction, which she answered with a "yes". He continued to ask, inquiring when it started. Urara answered that the construction had started in July. Keima wondered what was being constructed, but Urara complained how she hated the construction since it canceled the camp trip. From how Urara answered his questions, Keima understood that she knew nothing important. The creation of Maijime Park, something that didn't exist in Keima's future. Keima started to worry for the workers, since by his knowledge, this location was where the escaped spirits were. He wanted to stop it, but he knew his words as a child wouldn't convince the adults. Now at the very top of the site, Urara cheered in amazement at the view. She complimented Keima, and he replied to have her call him by his first name. He went further and complimented back that she was superb, exceeding his expectations. He had thought she was only a child, but now he saw her in a new light. Urara was delighted by this compliment, claiming how she was indeed an adult. All according to plan, Keima was glad that he could cement his relation with Urara. Now, he desired to meet her grandfather. Yanagi, after cleaning off the dirt, has reached the top also, telling Urara that she'll be late for fifth period. Keima accepted the call and agreed that they should go back to school. Urara paused for a moment, thereafter calling out Keima;s name. With a slightly desperate expression, Urara wanted Keima to see something with her. Something very scary which she found in her grandfather's room. Keima asked what it was, but she told him that she had locked it away, wanting to keep it a secret. As Keima headed back to school, he wondered what this "secret" was. Such weird things, he also wondered what were the reasons behind the actions. He suspected that this event may be something truly significant. At school, every class was getting prepared for the big clean-up time. Keima headed towards the second science lab, where Urara was waiting. Urara hurried him into the empty room, creating a little hideout under a table by surrounding it with chairs. In the "hideout", Urara took out a fancy looking box out of her basket. Urara was so scared that she locked the secret item in the fancy box. Because of that, she wanted Keima to open it for her. Keima wondered what it could be and opened the lid. To his dismay, what was inside was porn magazine, described by Urara as a book for adults. Because it is "for adults", Urara wanted to read it with Keima. With such a sudden development, Keima was not pleased by "porno mag enjoyment party". What more trouble will come to Keima...!? Trivia *The porn magazine's name is "Pikora" - a reference to a Japanese snack Picola. References Category:Summary